1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to occupant restraint systems for use with a passenger seating area in motor vehicles, and more specifically to a restraint system for assisting an occupant in fastening a seat belt while positioned in a vehicle seat.
2. Background Art
Occupant restraint belts (also known as seat belts) are fitted to most types of passenger vehicles in order to protect vehicle occupants from injury during a crash or other abrupt deceleration of the vehicle. One limitation to the effectiveness of modern seat belts is that they require a voluntary and optional act by the occupant to fasten the belt properly around their body. Some persons do not use their vehicle's seat belts because they find it difficult or inconvenient to don the seat belt. This difficulty in donning the belt is sometimes due to the fact that when the buckle is positioned in the unfastened condition, it must assume a stowed position in which it does not obstruct the occupant while entering or exiting the vehicle. This condition is most prevalent in the rear passenger seating area of the vehicle. Consequently, the seat belt is typically configured so that it is pulled to the rear by a retractor mechanism. Further, the buckle, which is adapted to receive a latch or other portion of the belt, may be difficult to see and/or reach when position in the seat bottom.
Systems have been proposed for moving a seat belt, buckle element or latch upward and/or forward to a more easily gripped position after the occupant is seated in the seat. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,550,805 and 6,676,162, which are hereby incorporated by reference. It would be advantageous to provide a restraint system for use in a passenger seating area of a vehicle incorporating these features.